Qui est vraiment Jack ?
by jenck
Summary: Qui n'a jamais entendu parlé du fameux Jack ? Ce fameux Jack que l'on ne peut qu'apprécier pour sa désinvolture forte élégante et son charisme à toute épreuve. [...] Mais là n'est que la partie la plus réjouissante de son histoire.


Qui n'a jamais entendu parlé du fameux Jack ? Ce fameux Jack que l'on ne peut qu'apprécier pour sa désinvolture forte élégante et son charisme à toute épreuve. Tout le monde est un jour séduit par ses manières galantes et prévenantes. Un scientifique eut même vent des fourbes mesquineries qu'il concocte à l'aide de son esprit inventif et en fit son apprenti dès son plus jeune âge. Désireux de faire de son élève un brillant scientifique qui pourra renverser toutes les lois de la nature s'il en énonce le désir. Tout ce que Jack veut, il l'obtient et ce qu'importe le moyen.

Ce fringuant personnage ne peut qu'être promit à un brillant avenir où il réussira tout ce qu'il entreprendra. Il parvient à tous ses buts avec brio, par des stratégies audacieuses s'achevant sur des réussites plus glorieuses les unes que les autres. Il est grands, d'une haute stature exemplaire, d'une beauté réjouissant les regards des âmes peinées, irradiant son entourage de joie sur son passage. Mais là n'est que la partie la plus réjouissante de son histoire.

Ce qui rendait Jack si fascinant n'était autre que sa curiosité naïve pour tous les phénomènes l'entourant. Il admirait son professeur lui confiant son savoir pour l'éclairer sur des faits avec des termes scientifiques. Il pouvait consacrer des nuits à lire des ouvrages rédigés par d'imminents savants, enchaîner des nuits blanches au nom de son amour pour le savoir. Il vivait pour s'enrichir en culture et pouvoir tout comprendre dans son environnement. Il s'y attela si assidûment qu'à l'aube de ses vingt ans il eut lut tous les livres que son professeur pouvait lui donner. Le jour de son anniversaire, il s'enferma dans la tour de sa demeure et se laissa mourir de faim trois jours. Regardant avec horreur son visage s'amaigrir et sa peau lui coller aux os devenus saillants. Il perdit goût à la vie, au bonheur qui lui restaient à découvrir. De toute façon, avec tous son savoir accumulé, il pouvait tout prévoir. Il savait qu'un avenir maussade lui attendait, duquel il avait déjà décrypté tous les codes et tous les mystères. A quoi bon vivre dans un monde où il n'y a plus rien à découvrir ? Plus rien à apprendre ? Jack se laissa dépérir dans sa prison, écoutant par moment des gens crier son nom depuis l'extérieur. Il resta muet à ces voix répétant ce nom qui lui collait à la peau depuis toujours. Le quatrième jour, il devint fou et ricana dans sa haute tour d'une voix stridente qui terrorisa le village tout entier. On le considéra alors comme démoniaque, enfermer dans sa solitude si sombre qu'il y a perdu de vue la raison en s'y enfonçant. Toujours plus loin. Toujours plus profondément. Jusqu'à un jour subitement s'arrêter. Huit jours après son isolement, il devint silencieux. Fascinés par la contemplation de sa chair nouvelle. D'un blanc pur comme il n'en avait jamais vu auparavant. D'une couleur intrigante qui l'émerveilla. Même la blouse de son professeur n'a jamais eus un blanc aussi parfait.

Il comprit de cette découverte que malgré tout ce qu'il a put lire, il lui reste encore des tas de choses à expérimenter et étudier mais ce par le concret. Jack pensa alors, en regardant ses mains squelettiques, à toutes les expériences et manipulations qui lui restent à faire. Après tout, il est encore jeune et vigoureux. Décidé à reprendre le cours de sa vie, il s'élança hors de sa tour avec légèreté. Son corps débarrassé de toutes ses impuretés et inquiétudes. Il s'engagea à découvrir de nouvelles curiosités et à les résoudre par lui-même. Il en sait assez pour se prétendre être lui-aussi un puis de savoir. La science infuse est en lui, son messager. Il se doit de la transmettre à son entourage par ses prochaines découvertes et devenir à son tour un nom qui aura raison d'être mémorable. Jack Skellington se vit déjà être un grand personnage qui révolutionnera tout un mode de vie et toute une vision de leur monde.

La première chose qu'il fit, une fois descendue de sa demeure, fut de retrouver son professeur et de lui confier une requête « Je vous confie mes yeux, que vous attribuerez à une personne digne de vous assister. » Aussitôt dit, le professeur demanda en échange à son disciple de l'accompagner au cimetière pour qu'ils récupèrent ensemble le reste du corps de cet assistant. Ils prélevèrent sur divers cadavres divers parties. Les mains d'une talentueuse couturière, des jambes d'une remarquable danseuse, le visage d'une ravissante femme et morceau par morceau ils constituèrent le corps parfait. Comme le voulu Jack, ses yeux furent attribués à la ravissante femme.

« Mais au faîte, lui demanda le professeur avant que les deux hommes ne se quittent. Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à ce qu'une autre personne m'assiste ? Tu as toujours été parfait, mon petit Jack, et je n'ai jamais eus le moindre défaut à te reprocher. Tu es même le meilleur des disciples que j'ai eus. Assidu, vif d'esprit et inventif, des gens comme toi sont si rares que j'aurais beaucoup perdu à ne pas t'avoir pris sous mon aile. Et toi-aussi, mon enfant.

- Vous m'avez bien trop apporté, Docteur, et le savoir que vous m'avez inculqué sera employé à bon escient. Mais je tiens désormais à laisser mes propres empreintes désormais et à ne plus me cacher derrière des noms. Je dois à mon tour faire mes preuves et devenir votre plus belle fierté.

- Tu l'es déjà, n'en doute jamais du contraire. Mais ta raison est noble et je ne peux que t'encourager à t'engager dans cette voie. Mais alors, dans quelle discipline veux-tu t'engager ?

- Je veux devenir le maître de l'épouvante et engager mon inventivité au service des autres habitants. Je veux contribuer à notre fête de tout mon être et ainsi servir une juste cause. Ainsi je serais en mesure de faire de grandes choses !

- Jack... Tu as de grands espoirs dans tous les domaines où tu t'engages et tu as tout ce qu'un homme peut désirer pour réussir. Mais fais attention aux voies dans lesquels tu t'engages. Le rassasiement de ton esprit curieux a déjà valu un grand effondrement en toi. Si à nouveau tu devenais trop gourmand et que tu ne saurais saurais savourer la vie autrement que par les mystères, ils causeront ta perte quand tu les auras tous résolus.

- Il y aura toujours de nouvelles choses à découvrir tant que je me donnerai la peine de les rencontrer, Docteur. » entendit l'innocente Sally depuis sa chambre.


End file.
